


Lunch Break

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [26]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to put on a show for her.  <b>EARTH-14</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

Every Friday around noon, the women of KORD Industries are treated to a show. It happens at the windows of Taslimah Faruq’s corner office on the twelfth floor, and it’s quickly become a tradition for most of the women (and a few like-minded men) to gather just inside the door by 11:30.

“Is he here yet?” one of the interns asks, poking his head around the doorframe.

“No, not yet – oh, there he is.” They all watch as Dr. Light appears just outside the window and raps his knuckles against the tinted glass to gain their attention, as if he doesn’t already have it.

“He’s _much_ better looking in person than in those newspaper mugshots.”

“Honey, you have _no idea_.”

“Do all physicists have a body like that?”

“Score one for science – oooh, he’s taking his top off…!”

“Mmm- _hmm_.”

“We all know what that cape’s been covering up all these years; maybe he’ll turn around.”

“Oh, hallelujah, there he goes.”

“Remember last week when he humped the glass? La _dies_.”

All too soon for his audience’s tastes, the supervillain refastens his cape and settles the finned helmet back onto his head before teleporting downstairs to wait for his lunch date. Half of them make their way to the elevators immediately and the rest scatter to their respective offices as their CEO makes her way down the hall, flipping through a folder stuffed with paperwork. Kimiyo Hoshi pauses at the door to glance in at the window, and then comes in to place the folder on Taslimah’s desk. “Has he been gone long?”

“Only two minutes or so, Doctor Hoshi.”

Kimiyo nods her thanks and continues towards the nearest elevator, intent upon joining her husband for lunch.

They’re all wondering when she’s going to tell him that he’s at the wrong window.


End file.
